Qui choisir !
by bichou85
Summary: Concour "Les triangles amoureux" DAMN ADDICT : Edward et face à un dilemme...Qui choisira-t-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**"Les triangles amoureux"**

**Concours « les Triangles Amoureux »**

**Mon nom de plume : Bichou85**

**Mon triangle : Edward/Emmett/Bella**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à SM…Je joue juste avec eux.**

**Vous pouvez retrouver les autres OS du concours puis voter pour vos trois histoires préférées à ce lien : http : / . fr (retirez les espaces)**

**Propos Homosexuelle Si vous n'aimez pas n lisez pas !**

* * *

><p>Qui choisir ?<p>

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Je suis un homme indécis.

Je suis un homme qui aime le sexe.

Je suis un homme qui ne sait pas choisir.

Dans ma vie, deux personnes possèdent mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps.

La première personne est Bella, douce, belle, gentille, intelligente, brune aux yeux chocolat et un corps de rêve…

La deuxième personne est Emmett. Un ours en peluche, un corps qui fait vibrer beaucoup de filles, des cheveux noirs, des yeux noirs…

Tous allait bien jusqu'à il y a peu de temps.

_Flash Back :_

_Je suis à l'appartement avec Emmett. Je vis seul, et il est venu me faire une petite visite surprise._

_Nous avons commencé par boire un verre, puis un deuxième…_

_Je sais pourquoi il était là et je ne lui en voulais pas._

_Après le quatrième verre il m'a conduit à ma chambre._

_Ma queue tressauter déjà dans mon boxer en attente de ce qui allait suivre. _

_Emmett était doué avec sa bouche, sa main et tout le reste en faite._

_Et j'aime particulièrement ce que nous faisons._

_Comme j'aime ce que je fais avec Bella…_

_Emmett a commencé par caresser mon torse tout en m'embrassant._

_Il prend les devant à chaque fois et j'apprécie._

_Il déboutonne ma chemise, et descend vers mon pantalon en tombant à genoux._

_Je suis dur au maximum et je geins quand il frôle ma bite de ses doigts._

_Il descend mon pantalon avec mon boxer et sans préavis prend ma queue dans sa bouche._

_« Putain…Emmett… »_

_Il suce vigoureusement ma queue, jouant avec mes boules, lèche mon gland, me frôle avec ses dents. C'est juste trop bon…_

_Il persiste jusqu'à ce que je vienne dans sa bouche. _

_Il me nettoie et remonte vers mon visage tous en entrant sa langue dans ma bouche._

_Je me goûte avec plaisir et décide de lui rendre son orgasme._

_Je lui enlève son tee-shirt, son pantalon…Je jette le mien aussi._

_Je descends son boxer et joue avec sa queue avant de la prendre en bouche._

_J'aime sucer…Tout comme j'aime qu'on me suce._

_Je le pompe activement, fort, puis lentement, puis accélère rapidement._

_Il jouit dans ma bouche et j'avale avec bonheur ce qu'il m'envoie._

_Je le nettoie et il se baisse à ma hauteur pour se goûter._

_Nous nous caressons mutuellement et nos queues reprennent de la vigueur._

_Il se lève et prend le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de ma table de chevet._

_Je m'installe directement à quatre pattes et je sens le liquide froid couler le long de mon cul._

_Je geins et sens un doigt m'élargir le trou._

_Emmett me prépare doucement et présente sa queue._

_Il rentre doucement au début, mais je n'en peux plus et bouge mon bassin pour le faire venir plus vite._

_Il commence à bouger, et je reçois ses coups de reins comme une friandise que l'on ne peut s'empêcher de manger._

_Il me martèle littéralement, tout en me masturbant…_

_C'est trop bon._

_Il continue à ce rythme pendant quelques minutes et je finis par jouir dans sa main. _

_Il ressort de moi et je me tourne pour lui donner sa libération avec ma bouche._

_Je le pompe vite et il crie sa jouissance._

_Un bruit nous fait tourner la tête et j'aperçois ma douce et belle Bella dans l'encadrement de la porte._

_Elle a les larmes aux yeux et s'enfuit en courant de l'appartement._

_Fin du flash back._

De puis ce jour Bella refuse tout contact avec moi.

Pour elle ce n'est pas humain ce que j'ai fait et elle ne veut plus entendre parler de moi.

Emmett lui, a un autre avis.

Il voudrait lui proposer un truc mais je ne suis pas sûr que ça arrange les choses.

_**PDV d'Emmett :**_

Mon pauvre Edward.

Il est complètement abattu depuis que Bella sa petite amie nous a vus.

Je savais qu'il voyait une fille.

Je ne la connaissais pas. Mais je ne lui en veux pas.

Après tout il a le droit, nous n'avons pas de relation exclusif.

Je touche juste aux hommes.

Enfin un seul.

Et quel homme !

Nos parties de jambes en l'air sont phénoménales, mais je sais que ça ne lui suffit pas et qu'il a besoin d'une bonne chatte de temps en temps.

En voyant mon ami autant abattu j'ai décidé d'aller voir cette fameuse Bella.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui parler pour qu'elle comprenne exactement de quoi il en retourne.

Et qu'elle comprenne que vaut mieux qu'il face ça avec un autre mec, qu'avec une autre femme non ?

Edward m'a donné l'adresse de son lieu de travail et je décide d'aller lui rendre une petite visite.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque je la cherche dans les rayons.

Je finis par la trouver dans les gros ouvrages qu'elle range avec précaution.

Je la regarde de loin et ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver jolie.

Elle a un petit corps bien fais, un visage d'ange et elle à l'air gentil.

Je m'approche d'elle tranquillement et elle sursaute en sentant ma présence.

Quand ses yeux se posent sur moi je manque de tressaillir.

La colère et la haine domine.

« Je voudrais te parler. »

« Et moi je n'en ai aucune envie… »

« S'il te plait… »la supplie-je

Elle me regarde attentivement puis finit par soupirer.

Elle repose le fameux livre qu'elle tient dans les mains, va chercher ses affaires et nous sortons de cet endroit.

Je la conduis vers un petit café et nous nous installons après avoir commandé.

Elle boit son chocolat chaud tous en me fixant.

« Bien…Maintenant que je suis là, tu peux me dire ce que t'avais à me raconter… »

« Ouais…heu…déjà je suis désolé… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ce que tu as vu… »

« J'essaye d'oublier cette vision… »

« Ecoute, j'essaye de faire ce qu'il faut. Edward est malheureux… »

« Malheureux ? »

« Ouais… »

« Il n'avait pas l'air si malheureux quand il avait ta queue dans son cul… »

« Je sais, mais essaye de comprendre s'il te plait… »

« Comprendre quoi ? Que mon mec se tape un autre mec ? Tu vois j'avais des doutes, je pensais qu'il me trompé…Mais franchement je ne m'attendais pas à ça… »

« Franchement, vaut mieux qu'il s'éclate avec moi qu'avec une blonde écervelée non ? »

« Peut être, mais ça change pas ce que j'ai vu… »

« Je voudrais te proposer un truc. Après c'est toi qui vois d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Eh bien, a priori Edward ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ni sans moi. Ce que je voudrais te proposer et d'essayer de nous entendre pour lui… »

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Tu l'aimes ? »

« Oui, et c'est ce qui fais le plus mal tu vois. Jamais je ne me serais attendue à une telle chose. Edward est tellement beau, tellement sûr de lui…que de le voir avec toi ça m'a fait un choc. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

« Ca ne te dérange pas qu'il couche avec nous deux ? »

« Non, je le c'est depuis le départ ce qu'il en est…Et je l'ai accepté. »

« Tu l'aimes ? » me demande-t-elle

« Oui…c'est pour ça que j'accepte… »

« Je ne sais pas si je vais accepter une telle relation. »

« Réfléchis y…si tu l'aimes vraiment alors tu n'y penseras pas… »

« Je peux ne pas y penser. Je vous ai vus…et ce ne sont pas des fleurs et tout plein de cadeaux qui vont me faire oublier ça. Comment veux-tu que j'envisage une relation alors que je sais très bien que vous vous verrez. Sur du long terme, qu'est-ce que ça va donner ? »

« J'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant c'est comme ça…tu dois discuter avec lui de tout ça. »

« Je n'en ai pas la force. »

« Essaye… »

« Je ne sais pas…il me manque beaucoup…mais la dernière image que j'ai de lui n'est pas favorable. »

« Je sais…Bon je te laisse réfléchir, je dois retourner au boulot. Tiens voici mon numéro…au cas où tu aurais besoin de me parler… »

« Merci… »

Je la salue et quitte le café.

J'espère que ma petite intervention va la faire réagir.

Je comprends sa colère, elle est légitime.

Il faut juste qu'elle se fasse à l'idée.

Enfin c'est ce que je pense.

_**PDV d'Edward :**_

Ca fait trois semaines…

Je désespère d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

Emmett a été lui parler, et il m'a dit qu'elle allait réfléchir.

Je comprends qu'elle a dû être choquée.

Après tout je ne lui ai jamais montré ou prouvé que je m'intéressé aussi aux hommes.

Et nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

Nous sommes vendredi et je m'apprête à repasser un week-end tout seul à me morfondre.

Même la compagnie d'Emmett ne me déride pas.

Je suis seul responsable de la situation et pourtant…

Je m'installe dans mon canapé avec une bière et zappe les chaînes de la télé quand mon portable sonne.

Je me jette dessus comme un affamé.

Je ne regarde pas l'appelant et décroche.

« _Allo ! »_

_« Edward…c'est Bella »_

_« Bella » _souffle-je soulagé de l'entendre

_« On a besoin de parler »_

_« Je suis d'accord. »_

_« Je voudrais qu'Emmett soit là ! »_

_« Ok…tu passes à l'appartement ? »_

_« Ouais, je serais là d'ici une heure… »_

_« Merci Bella ! »_

_« Remercie Emmett…A tout à l'heure. »_

_« Ok… »_

Je souffle soulagé de l'avoir entendue.

Elle veut qu'Emmett soit présent.

J'espère qu'il est disponible.

Je compose son numéro et patiente. Il répond à la troisième sonnerie.

« _Oui Edward ? »_

_« Emmett, Bella vient de m'appeler… »_

_« Tu vois, pas besoin de désespérer… »_

_« Elle va venir et elle voudrais que tu sois là… »_

_« Ah…heu…ok…J'arrive… »_

_« Merci Emmett… »_

Je souffle un bon coup et commande un repas rapide pour nous trois.

J'espère que l'on va aboutir à quelque chose…

Je veux vraiment de Bella dans ma vie…

Comme je veux Emmett…

Est-ce que Bella va accepter une telle relation ?

Je croise les doigts pour…

Au moins si elle accepte, elle sera au courant de ma relation avec Emmett.

Je n'aurais plus besoin de lui cacher ou mentir quand je m'absente quelques jours.

Emmett arrive le premier avec un pack de bière.

Je la salue et le livreur arrive juste derrière.

Je paye la commande et sort le contenu des petites boîtes.

Je sais que Bella aime bien chinois.

Emmett me regarde faire avec un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ? »

« Toi…Te voir content… »

« Tu peux pas comprendre exactement ce que je ressens… »

« Oh que si je peux. J'espère juste que ce sera du positif pour toi… »

« J'espère aussi. Dit Em, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Si Bella accepte une relation avec moi, et qu'elle s'ouvre un peu plus sur le sujet…tu crois qu'à trois ça fonctionnerait? »

« Heu…Je sais pas… »

« Em t'a déjà couché avec une fille ? »

« Ouais… »

« Et ça ta pas plu ? »

« Si, mais la fille en question m'a jeter juste après. Elle voulait voir si je savais me servir de ma queue aussi bien que mes muscles. »

« Ah… »

« Ouais…on va dire que ça m'a dégouté… »

« J'te comprends. Et si tu sais qu'avec la fille en question c'est uniquement sexuelle ? »

« Je pense que ça peut le faire…Mais je ne sais pas, faut voir dans l'action. Tu accepteras que je la touche ? »

« Je suis là, et faut qu'elle soit d'accord… T'as jamais fantasmé sur le fait d'avoir une femme pour deux hommes ? »

« Désolé vieux… »

« Pas grave…Enfin c'est un fantasme pour moi. »

« Eh bien, il sera à réaliser si… »

Nous sommes interrompus par des coups portés à la porte.

Je me hâte à aller lui ouvrir.

Elle est devant moi, toujours aussi belle.

Habillé d'une petite robe bleu roi avec des talons assez hauts.

Je lui tends la main qu'elle saisi et l'attire dans mes bras.

Je respire son odeur alors qu'elle fait de même.

« Je suis désolé… » murmure-je

« Ne le sois pas… »

Elle redresse sa tête pour me regarder.

Dans ses yeux j'y vois de la détermination et autre chose.

« Je dois juste m'ouvrir à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Je t'aime Edward et si pour être heureux tu as besoin d'Emmett dans ta vie et bien je l'accepte. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui… »

« Viens t'installer on va discuter en mangeant. »

Elle entre dans l'appartement et va saluer Emmett en lui faisant la bise.

J'apporte notre repas et elle attaque directement la discussion.

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces trois dernières semaines…Je vous ai jugés alors qu'il n'y a pas lieu, mais j'ai été choquée par ce que j'ai vu. Edward pourquoi ne m'en as- tu jamais parler ? »

« Je ne savais pas comment te le dire…Et vu ta réaction quand tu nous as vus eh bien…je pense que j'aurais dû…Mais j'avais peur de te perdre… »

« Tu aurais dû être sincère avec moi. Edward je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert en général et les rapports homme à homme, et bien je n'y avais jamais pensé. Comme j'ai dit à Emmett, tu ne représentes pas du tout le type qui aime les hommes. Emmett c'est pareil pour toi mais bon… »

« Quelle décision as-tu prise ? » demande Emmett

« Eh bien, je ne peux vivre sans toi Edward. Et si pour t'avoir je dois te partager avec Emmett et bien je suis d'accord… »

Je me lève et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Elle répond avidement à mon baiser et on se sépare à bout de souffle.

« Mais… »

« Je me doutais que ce serais pas si simple… »

« Ca l'est Edward…Je voulais dire…Mais, j'aimerai de temps en temps participer… »

« Participer ? » dit Emmett

« Oui participer… »

« C'est-à-dire ? » demande-je

« Eh bien…l'un de mes fantasmes est d'avoir deux hommes pour moi. Et vous êtes deux hommes rien que pour moi non ? »

Je regarde Emmett qui me regarde.

Nous nous comprenons direct.

Je reprends Bella dans mes bras et l'embrasse.

Elle quitte ma bouche et se dirige vers Emmett.

Ce dernier la regarde, méfiant, mais quand la bouche de Bella se pose sur la sienne il répond à son baiser.

Je ne suis même pas jaloux…

Bella a posé ses conditions et je les accepte, tous comme Emmett a l'air ok.

Ils s'embrassent toujours et je me racle la gorge pour leur signifier ma présence.

Bella se tourne vers moi et me lance un sourire sexy.

« J'ai le droit de tester la marchandise non ? »

Emmett rougit, mais lui montre qu'il est d'accord en lui caressant le dos.

Je suis satisfait de la tournure que prennent les choses.

Ma belle veut essayer avec nous deux, moi je peux l'avoir quand je le souhaite et Emmett va profiter aussi sans arrière-pensée.

Que demander de plus…

Je reviens à l'instant présent en regardant ma belle caresser le torse d'Emmett.

Veut-elle essayer dès ce soir ?

En tout cas ce que je vois à la limite de sa courte robe me dit qu'elle avait prévu son coup.

Et qu'elle veut une partie de jambe en l'air…

Emmett me regarde avec un sourire et je m'approche d'eux.

Après tout j'ai le droit de participer non ?

Je me pose derrière Bella.

Cette dernière continue ses caresses sur le torse de mon ami et en sentant ma présence les accentue en passant sa paume sur ses tétons à travers son tee-shirt.

Je vois Emmett se tendre un peu, puis souffler et attaquer la bouche de Bella.

Elle gémit et j'en profite pour passer mes mains sous sa robe.

Je la relève et elle lâche la bouche d'Emmett pour que je lui retire le vêtement.

Un grognement sort de ma poitrine quand je vois ce qu'elle porte.

Un porte-jarretelles bleu nuit avec son string et un bustier de la même couleur qui relève ses seins.

Ma bite tressaute dans mon boxer à cette vue.

Bella reprend la bouche d'Emmett, pendant que ce dernier lui caresse le dos.

Mes mains commencent à bouger aussi et remontent tendrement vers ses deux monts qui m'appellent.

Je les empaume et les malaxe alors que Bella se déhanche ouvertement sur Emmett.

Je sors un sein de son bustier et titille la pointe avec mes doigts.

La tête de Bella part en arrière pour apprécier la caresse et Emmett prend son autre sein en bouche.

Nous la cajolons et elle finit par se relever.

Ses yeux sont noirs de désirs.

« Déshabillez-vous… »

On n'hésite pas et nos fringues volent dans la pièce.

Nous restons en boxer alors que Bella nous détaille avec des yeux gourmands.

J'ai du mal à reconnaitre ma petite-amie.

Elle est si ouverte, autoritaire…Et si sûre d'elle et de son corps…

Elle tombe à genoux entre nous et sort nos sexes de leur prison vestimentaire.

Elle cajole le sexe d'Emmett avec sa bouche et le mien avec sa main.

Elle joue de son pouce sur mon gland et étale le liquide qui s'en échappe.

La queue d'Emmett entre et sort de sa bouche.

Ce dernier lui maintient la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

« Putain…Elle suce bien… »

Sa tête part en arrière et il grogne de contentement.

Elle quitte sa bite et vient vers la mienne.

Emmett tombe à genoux près d'elle, lui fait écarter les jambes et caresse son clitoris a travers le string, alors qu'elle à ma queue dans sa bouche.

Elle gémit quand les doigts d'Emmett se font plus insistants sur ses plis.

Je sens la jouissance arriver et je quitte sa bouche, tombe à genoux près d'elle et l'embrasse fougueusement, alors que sa main continue sa caresse.

Mes mains se promènent sur ses deux seins que j'empoigne et maltraite…

Son bassin bouge avec les mouvements d'Emmett et elle empoigne le sexe d'Emmett pour le masturber.

Ma bouche descend sur son corps et rejoins les doigts d'Emmett.

Ma langue entre directement en elle et elle se cabre pour accentuer.

Emmett retire ses doigts, et empoigne ma queue, alors que Bella s'occupe de la sienne.

Ma langue joue sur ses plis, la pénètre et un doigt vient rejoindre le tout.

Ma queue gonfle sous les caresses d'Emmett et je geins.

Bella continue sur Emmett et le reprend en bouche…

Je sens ma belle se resserrer doucement et j'accélère le rythme.

« Oh putain…Edward…oui…comme ça…encore…oui….OUIIIIIIIIIIII… »

Je lape tous son jus.

Emmett grogne et je me tourne vers lui tout en continuant à caresser le clitoris de ma belle.

Je l'embrasse et il goûte en gémissant.

Je quitte sa bouche, et vais embrasser Bella.

Elle est toute rouge et à bout de souffle.

Je m'installe sur elle, alors qu'Emmett se met derrière moi.

Je sens sa queue à l'entrée de mon trou et il me pénètre gentiment.

Je mets Bella à quatre pattes, la pénètre et la relève.

Je suis sur les genoux, Bella devant moi et Emmett derrière…

Et c'est juste trop bon.

Les coups de reins d'Emmett se répercutent directement dans ce que je fais à Bella.

L'appartement ne résonne que des bruit de claquement de peau et des cris de plaisir que nous poussons.

Bella finit par s'arrêter avant son orgasme.

Elle se retourne et nous regarde tous les deux.

« Les garçons…j'ai besoin de vous deux… »

Je comprends immédiatement.

Emmett ressort de moi, s'allonge sur le sol et allonge Bella sur lui.

Il lui caresse les seins alors que moi je vais travailler son trou.

Elle est complètement humide et la pénétration va être facile.

Je présente la queue d'Emmett face à son trou et il rentre doucement.

Bella geint et accentue la pénétration.

Emmett reste immobile et je me présente à la chatte de Bella que je pénètre sans aucune difficulté.

Bella crie sous la sensation d'être prise par les deux orifices et si je ne savais pas me contrôler j'aurais joui immédiatement.

Nous commençons à bouger…

Je tête les seins de ma belle alors qu'Emmett travail sur son clitoris tous en bougeant des hanches.

Je sens la queue d'Emmett ce qui accentue encore mon plaisir.

Bella ne se retient plus et hurle sa jouissance en nous emportant tous les deux.

C'est pantelant que je sors d'elle en l'embrassant sur la bouche.

Je tombe près d'elle et l'attire à moi pour qu'Emmett puisse se libérer.

Nous sommes allongés au sol, nus, en sueur le souffle court.

Il nous faut près de cinq minutes pour nous remettre.

Je me redresse et regarde mes deux compagnons.

« Vous allez bien ? »

« Plus que bien ! » me dit Bella

« Oh ouais… »dit Emmett

« Une douche ça vous dit ? »

« Oui… »

Nous nous levons et prenons une bonne douche tous les trois.

Bella nous a donné à chacun un orgasme et nous lui en avons redonné un.

Je me dis que maintenant que ma petite amie et au courant est partante nous allons nous éclater tous les trois.

La vie peut enfin reprendre son cours….


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à toutes et à tous,

Face à la vague de censure sur fanfic, j'ai décidé de retirer toutes mes fictions de ce site avant que ce ne soit les responsables qui s'en chargent.

Elles seront postées sur un new forum : fiction – censure .xooit .fr / index . php (Retire les espaces). Vous pouvez également venir poster les vôtres, comme sur les autres forums de fanfic.

Je continuerai à suivre les fictions en cours et je laisserai toujours un commentaire.

Si je dois faire une nouvelle fiction, elle sera postée sur le forum ci-dessus.

Je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en alerte et favoris. C'était un réel plaisir.

Je laisse les fictions, certaines personnes font des remarques très intelligentes et je vais les écouter.

Quand au lien, il est sur le profil et si vraiment il ne fonctionne pas, contactez moi par mp et je vous l'enverrai.

Bien à vous Bichou85


End file.
